Still
by Corey Greenland
Summary: The first in a series of short stories about a genetic disorder that turns people into zombies.


Introduction

No one knew how it started. Usually when a outbreak happens it's cause of a infection. This is different. There was no warning, it was all a roll of the genetic dice. Even though it was contained now, it was still being passed down, but it was 50/50 at best.

These stories show how unpredictable it was and still is. It's been called many things: A virus, condition, syndrome, a disorder, or even an infestation. Whatever it is, it is here to stay. And all we can do is deal with it.

Chapter 1: Sam and Robbie

1.

She checked the pregnancy test again.

Robbie Samson and his girlfriend Samantha Bree were trying for a child for the longest time. They both didn't mind the sex. Even after being together for 3 years. Especially Robbie. But the sex was getting boring. But they kept the faith. And the lovemaking going. And she kept checking.

2.

Despite the claims, most pregnancy tests were unreliable. So looking at the fifth one that had a result was a nice break in the pattern.

"It's two lines…" Samantha said. Nervous as you'd expect. She gave Robbie a big hug. "I can't wait…." Sam held him tight like a pillow." They enjoyed a moment of peace between them. But then Sam asked, " But do you think?" He asked. You see, there was a genetic disorder caused by a nasty virus going around over the years causing infants to appear healthy, but turn into a bouncing baby zombie.

"What do we do?" Sam asked. She let go of him and looked at Robbie with those big blue eyes that made him fall in love with her. He looked back in trepidation. " I'm not sure babe. Think we should…"

" No way. It's our kid. I don't care what the news is saying. It's just pumping out fear like always. We haven't gone to get an ultrasound yet." she said.

" But when the tests are right, there's no doubt." he said. But he still made the call to the clinic.

3.

During the appointment at the clinic, there wasn't any doubt. About the baby being there that is. It was moving around on the ultrasound screen in a fuzzy light blue tint.

Robbie asked immediately. "Boy or girl?" The doctor looked at Sam and she looked at the doctor. She wanted to know too. She had clothes and toys for both g en ders in her cart on Amazon ready to go. "Boy" said the doctor. Robbie gave a big smile. He wanted a boy long before he met Sam. He couldn't wait to show his son Super Mario World.

They walked out and got into Robbie's car. They looked at each other. They gave each other a big hug. And in that moment of both fear and excitement, they both cried, With Robbie burying his face into Sam's shoulder.

4.

Having a child is one of those things that you don't know what it's like until it happens to you. You can research about it, you can get advice (although some can be helpful) but still, you don't know what to do. That's what happened to Sam and Robbie. They looked up the odds of getting the zombie gene. At last check, it was 1 in 13,000 births. So they continued to kept the faith. They did everything right: Better diet, lamaze classes, the works. And Robbie kept checking on the baby's progress, just in case.

5.

Six months later

The moment came out of nowhere. They were having a night out for dinner. They were talking about what TV show was the best since they were alive. Typical topic for them.

"It's gonna be Breaking Bad." Robbie Said.

" You always say that." Sam replied while instinctively holding her belly. "I kinda like the prequel better. But for my pick, I gotta go with Buffy."

"It's it wrong to admit she's hot? I mean come on…"

"Not at all. Your a guy. You have no brain."

"Harharhar" Robbie said in a voice that was almost like a pirate. Sam had a belly laugh. But then she felt something. Her face grimaced.

" Now?" Robbie asked. " I don't know. " Sam said. He was asking constantly. "It's a contraction but it's…" Robbie shot up out of his chair and got Sam out "we're going….now." "But we ordered…."

"No buts…" he took out his wallet and slapped down a $50 bill on the table and got in the car.

6.

Robbie strapped Sam in despite her saying she could do it herself. He speeded as he could without being pulled over. He thought there should be some sort of law that you could get the right of way in an emergency. But the hospital wa sn't too far.

7.

Robbie tried hard to stomach the labor. Her pushing and the legs in the air in stirrups were awkward enough. All he had to see was Sam's vagina spread open and fluid dripping and he got nauseous. Not much but if he stayed he would have puked on the floor. In between contractions, he asked Sam if he could wait in the waiting room.

"Sure baby, just get down here so you can meet Vincent."

"When did we decide on that?"

" When the doctor decided for us. His name is Vince."

"I kinda like it."

Robbies mind was racing. So, he couldn't think of a better name.

8.

The hospital's labor and delivery waiting room was different and in Robbie's opinion better than the lobby downstairs. It had a TV with basic cable, a wall with tons of informational pamphlets, chairs, and a vending machine. Usually, they only had vending machine on the ground floor where the lobby is. He pulled out a dollar, hit A7 on the machine, and a bag of Peanut MM's thunked down on the thin steel and he scooped it up and tore it open. He saw across the hall was the nursery. He walked over and popped a green candy i n his mouth. He scanned the rows of the clear plastic containers. All of the infants had white plastic bracelets. He couldn't see what was printed on them. But he swore that he saw RISK on some of them. He saw Sam's dad, Peter, walking down the hallway. Robbie didn't hate him but he didn't like him either.

"How you doing?" He asked.

" I'm alright but How's she doing?"

"Still going. Their thinking about doing a C-section"

"Won't that increase the risk?"

" Everything can increase the risk. But don't worry Rob, I think my great-Great-great-great-great grandma's aunt was a zombie. But no one else."

He felt reassured. Peter put a hand on Robbie shoulder and patted it. "It's gonna be ok son." Robbie reached in the MM bag and offered one. "No thanks. I'm more of a gummy bears guy." Robbie smirked. He had to ask then: " Do you think vincent's gonna be a…"

"I'm not sure Robbie. There's always a chance. But if it turns into one...we gotta figure out what to do with it."

9.

Vincent Daniel Samson was born on Thursday, February 13th at around 1:30 am. 8 lbs 6 ounces.

Good news was that The C-section went off without a hitch, and Vincent was one of the infants that had the RISK bracelet, but all the testing came back inconclusive.

The only bad news was an amount of green puss in his ear canal. The doctor said it might be discharge from the birth. Nothing to worry about.

10 .

2 months later

It was dinner time again. This time it was at Sam's house with her parents, and Robbie was invited. It wasn't awkward, but with little Vincent cooing in his new high chair that Sam got from the baby shower; there was a sense of nervousness at the table. At least it wasn't as awkward as the first meeting with them. Small talk ahoy.

Dinner was Meat stew, with Vincent getting finely chopped carrots. During dinner, Vincent spit out the carrots in to Sam's face. Everyone at the table laughed. Sam wiped it off her face. Even Vincent smiled and giggled. Sam got her revenge by doing the old 'airplane in the hanger' trick.

" I used to do that to you, your eyes would follow the whole way." Sam's mom, Rita said. She offered the spoon to Robbie. " Wanna give it a try? He doesn't bite yet."

Robbie was a little nervous but he aimed his at Vincent's mouth. Vincent's eyes crossed as the spoon came to his mouth.

"He's got your sense of humor." Peter said. Everybody giggled. Then Vincent sneezed. Some carrots and puss came out, and landed on Robbie's shirt. It was the same puss that was in his ear. Everyone froze and looked at Robbie's shirt. Everyone knew from all the news reports th at the puss was a major sign.

Sam started crying. She banged her fist on the table and yelled "God dammit" Rita tried to console her.

"Sam, it's ok, we can get him treatment….."

"Treatment? Hook him up to tubes!? Pump him full of medication that may or may not help him that will cost us a fortune?!" Sam got up. Vincent was crying. Robbie was calming Vincent and couldn't stop Sam from storming to her room. He tried but Peter stopped him. "Best to leave her alone. Give it some time."

11.

30 minutes later

Sam's room was the smallest in the house. She didn't want it painted. White was fine. She was laying on her twin bed. Just laying. Looking up at the ceiling. Usually her music was fine when something was upsetting her.

She heard the inevitable knock on the door. "Sam, it's Robbie." No answer, but he walked in.

Sam was laying face down on the bed. Her face bu ried i n the pillow with a purple pillow case that match the sheets

"You ok babe?" He said as he sat on the beach chair. Robbie loved Sam's eclectic style. She said something but it was muffled.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak pillow." Sam raised her head with her brunette hair draped over her. "Fuck you." Her hair was long enough that the air out of her mouth made her hair swung out a little.

" I'm sorry Sam. I really am. I don't know what to say.

" Me neither." Her head turned towards him.

" What the hell do we do?" Kill it?" she asked.

"Adopt?" Robbie offered.

"Who's gonna want a zombie?"

"People are into weird shit these days" Robbie said. He offered his hand. Sam grasped it and squeezed it.

He pulled out his phone with his other hand. He started typing and scrolling...

"I think I read somewhere that a science group is offering parents to money for exchange for…here it is.." He showed Sam the webpage for the Zombie birth science group" They offered parents of zombie children a cash payment for the chance to the group to do research and testing on the Child while the changed from human to zombie.

12.

And that's exactly what they did. After some paperwork that took forever, they were offered $5,000. Also they could visit Vincent any time they want. It wasn't that much, but it did give them a chance to finally move out. As for them trying again, let's just say those purple sheets will be put to some use.

(Thanks to Matt Hand from the Constant Reader Steven King Facebook group for the title)

(if you like this story and want to support my writing back me on : /coreygreenlnacoreygreenland


End file.
